endless_path_infinite_cosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Vahn Mason
Première vie Vahn was an atypical youth. Due to a rare mutation, his blood had the potential to target and attack ailments within the human body. Touted as a universal cure, people had elevated his status above the norm and given him the classification "Panacea". In the media, he was hailed as a great hero who would usher in a new era or human wellness. However, behind the scenes things weren't so bright. Being a unique individual, Vahn spent his entire youth locked up in a lab with various scientists and research teams using his body and blood to perform endless amounts of experiments. The only solace in his suffering was the various anime and manga made available to him between experiments. He often imagined himself as the protagonist in a world of his own, finally in control of his own destiny. For years he nurtured this desire,until at the age of 14 he died when an organization had tried to kidnap him from the lab... Second Life * After his death, Vahn was reborn in the world of Danmachi due to the feelings of pity and hope that the goddess Klyscha had regarding him after she had viewed his life, from the moment that he was born, to the time of his death, maybe even now... Divination Stats (Chapter 430) * Name: Mason * Age: 37 * Race: Progenitor, *sealed* * Parameter: 1-4 -Level:9(9) -Power: 7709+(B888) -Endurance: 8318+(B807) -Dexterity: 7516+(C753) -Agility: 7906+(C766) -Magic: 16104+(SSS1112) Total: 47553+ (4326) * Soul Tier: 4 (Divine Soul) * Karma: 9,713,802 * OP: 9,617,446,007 * Valis: 12,229,557,479,885,940 * Skills: of the Emperor:SSS, Body:B, of the Akashic Tome:A, of Truth:B,Mastery:S, Stealth:S, Chainbreaker:SS, of the Eternal Flame:SS, Prometheus:S, of the Reaper:SSS,Favor:S, of the Traveler: S, Featherfoot:SS, of Nirvana:SS, Metallurgy:B, Strike:B, of Spirits:S, of Life:S * Magic: Thria*Mimos:S, Shundo:SS, Movement:SSS, Erebea:SSS, Fall:SSS, Throne:SSS, of Heaven:SS, of Despair:SS * Development Skills: Transfer:SS, of Spirit:A, Swordsman:A, Smith:A, Alchemist:A, Sage:B, Godhand:B, Aesthetician:C, Mage:A Stats (as of Chapter 893: Embrace) * Name: Mason * Age: 16 * Race: Progenitus, *sealed* * Parameter: 1-4 -Level: 6(+) -Power: 4001+(C606) -Endurance: 5713+(A889) -Dexterity: 5156+(SSS1292) -Agility: 4492+(SSS1108 -Magic: 11611+(SSS2411) Total: 30,973+(6306) * Soul Tier: 3 (Lord Soul) * Karma: 439,293,231 * OP: 251,941,664 * Valis: 9,494,405,480 * Skills: of the Emperor:SSS, Body:C, of the Akashic Tome:B, of Truth: B, Goddess' Blessing:SSS, Stealth:SS, Chainbreaker:S, of the Eternal Flame:SS, Prometheus:A, of the Reaper:A, Champion:SSS, Favor:S, of the Traveler: S, Featherfoot:S, of Nirvana:SSS, Metallurgy:B, Strike:S, of Spirits:A, Ward:A, Temptation:I * Magic: Thria*Mimos:S, Shundo:SS, Shundo:B, Bellax:S, Bellax:B, Maxima:B, Magica:S, Pactio:S, Erebea:SS, Tukos:C * Development Skills: of Freya:SS, Transfer:S, of Spirit:A, Swordsman:A, Smith:G, Mixing:C, Mentor:A, Lapidary:B, Grooming:A, Mage:F, Allure:D, Leadership:D Nasuverse Stats (as of Chapter 1027: Overcome) *Name: Mason *Age: 155 (Ageless) *Race: Human, Progenitor(sealed), *sealed* *Parameter: 1-5 -Strength: 32->33C -Endurance: ★ -Agility: 38C+ -Magical Power: 44->45B+ -Good Luck: 11->13E -Circuit Quality: EX *Soul Tier: 4 (Divine Soul) *Karma: 100->119 *OP: 3,141,903,713->3,141,419,213 *Noble Phantasm: Enkidu:SSS *Origin: ? *Skills: of the Emperor:SSS, Body:B, of the Akashic Tome:B, of Truth:A, Chainbreaker:B, of the Traveler:SS, of Nirvana:S, Omega:SSS, of Akasha's Will:SS *Magic: Erebea:A->S, Function: Space Lock:SSS *Magecraft: Trigger:SSS(new), Trace:SS(new), Reinforce:B(new), Air:C(new), Enchant:B(new), Alchemy:E(new), Shundo:E, Bellax:D, Magicka:E, Conversion:E(new) Category:Characters